HOW2
From handy life hacks to complicated how-tos, Annoying Orange and Pear show you how to do all sorts of things in life! However, Orange's advice is mostly misleading, confusing, or off-topic, and Pear constantly tells him that he is educating the audience incorrectly. At the end of a bunch of videos, Orange blows up at every HOW2 video with TNT. Videos Season 1 # Tie a Tie (January 27, 2016) # Fixing a Water Supply (January 27, 2016) # Attract a Little Bit of Windshields (February 2, 2016) # Remember Dreams (February 2, 2016) # Inventing Old Chicago (February 9, 2016) # Getting a Girlfriend (February 9, 2016) # Getting Rich Quick (February 16, 2016) # Avoid Going Too Far (February 16, 2016) # Movie Theater Behavior (February 23, 2016) # Playing Chess (March 2, 2016) # Bike Riding (March 9, 2016) # Applying Makeup (March 16, 2016) # Building a Factory (March 23, 2016) # Tie Shoes (March 30, 2016) # Video Game Making (April 6, 2016) # Race Like Lightning McQueen (April 6, 2016) # Getting Jobs (April 13, 2016) # Building a Railroad (April 13, 2016) # Use Uber (April 20, 2016) # Reach on Hold for Devices (April 20, 2016) # How to Be a Famous YouTuber (April 27, 2016) # Pulling Out Gas Tanks (April 27, 2016) # Play a Guitar (May 4, 2016) # Use a Microwave (May 11, 2016) # Using a Computer (May 18, 2016) # Losing Weight (May 25, 2016) Season 2 # Surviving a Deserted Island (June 1, 2016) # Deal for Using the Toilet in Potty Time (June 1, 2016) # How 2 Never Play in the Mud (June 1, 2016) # Write Books Like Nellie Bly (June 8, 2016) # Playing Scrabble (June 8, 2016) # Making Pear's Bills (June 8, 2016) # Changing a Light Bulb (June 15, 2016) # Vote the Olympics (June 15, 2016) # Getting Ripped (June 22, 2016) # Ear Wax Avoiding (June 22, 2016) # Deal with a Baby Sibling (June 29, 2016) # Watching Out for Puking (July 6, 2016) # Writing a Book (July 13, 2016) # Reaching Level 25 to Master Pokemon Go! (July 20, 2016) # Being Cool (July 27, 2016) # Milking a Cow (August 3, 2016) # Master Babysitting (August 10, 2016) # Clearing Out All Sinus Reliefs (August 10, 2016) # Search Clues with Milk Detective (August 17, 2016) # Surviving Fire (August 17, 2016) # Catching Things in Pokemon (August 24, 2016) # Making a Wish Come True with Jason (August 31, 2016) # Playing Monopoly (September 7, 2016) # Riding a Horse (September 14, 2016) # Following the Directions with Siri (September 21, 2016) # Kissing a Girl (September 28, 2016) Season 3 # Be a Mad Scientist (October 5, 2016) # Avoid Scanning (October 5, 2016) # Grow Flowers, Plants and Trees (October 12, 2016) # Throwing a Killer Halloween Party (October 12, 2016) # Surviving Freddy Fazbear (October 19, 2016) # Watching Out for Car Crashing (October 19, 2016) # Getting Rid of Nightmares (October 26, 2016) # Giving Halloween Candy (October 26, 2016) # Training Your Dog (November 2, 2016) # Making Up Poems (November 2, 2016) # Doing a Discovery (November 9, 2016) # Winning the Lottery (November 9, 2016) # Be a Good Soccer Player (November 16, 2016) # Hunting Fish (November 16, 2016) # Discovering International Shipping (November 23, 2016) # How to Cook (November 23, 2016) # Building a Sand Castle (November 30, 2016) # Encountering Blocks (November 30, 2016) # Reading Words (December 7, 2016) # Having a Pool Party (December 7, 2016) # Selling a Yard Sale (December 14, 2016) # Decorating a Christmas Tree (December 14, 2016) # Hanging Christmas Lights (December 21, 2016) # Remembering Bedtime Business (December 21, 2016) # Master Hanukkah and Kwanzaa (December 28, 2016) # Making New Year's Resolutions (December 28, 2016) Season 4 # Making a Perfect Snowball (January 4, 2017) # Celebrating New Year's Eve (January 4, 2017) # Surviving a Club (January 4, 2017) # Go On Efficiency (January 4, 2017) # Meeting the Abominable Snowman (January 11, 2017) # Learn Something New (January 11, 2017) # Find Yourself in Lost Nature (January 11, 2017) # Driving a Car (January 11, 2017) # Keeping Clear as a Bell (January 18, 2017) # Express Yourself in a Train (January 18, 2017) # Use Local Departments (January 18, 2017) # Brushing Your Teeth (January 18, 2017) # Interact and Solve (January 25, 2017) # Locate in a Playground (January 25, 2017) # Be a Good Person (January 25, 2017) # Looking Up with Errands to Run (January 25, 2017) # Setting the Table (February 1, 2017) # Keeping it Clean (February 1, 2017) # Surviving Groundhog Day (February 8, 2017) # Playing Bagpipes (February 8, 2017) # Work at a Zoo (February 8, 2017) # Locate a General Store (February 15, 2017) # Deal with Parents (February 15, 2017) # Finding a Strange Bird (February 15, 2017) # Hundredth Video Celebration (February 22, 2017) # Deal with a 100th Video (February 22, 2017) Season 5 # Mow Your Lawn Like a Boss (March 1, 2017) # Escape from Prison (March 8, 2017) # Making Your Bed (March 15, 2017) # Surviving a Tornado (March 22, 2017) # Dunk a Basketball (March 29, 2017) # Zicam Receiving (April 5, 2017) # Annoy Pear (April 12, 2017) # Doing Drugs (April 19, 2017) # Avoid Getting Sick (April 26, 2017) # Rubik's Cube Solving (May 3, 2017) # Recycling (AKA: HOW2: Recycle) (May 3, 2017) # Superhero Becoming (May 10, 2017) # Kill Cockroaches (May 10, 2017) # Fidget Spinning (May 17, 2017) # Playing Greatest Heavyweights (AKA: HOW2: Play Greatest Heavyweights) (May 17, 2017) # Finding a Pot of Gold (May 24, 2017) # Kwazy Crisps (AKA: HOW2: Use Kwazy Crisps Cereal) (May 24, 2017) # Control Cox Communications (May 24, 2017) # Mario Kart Wii (AKA: HOW2: Play Mario Kart Wii) (May 31, 2017) # Do Your Senior Project (May 31, 2017) # Being Smart (May 31, 2017) # Being a Rockstar (June 7, 2017) # Discovering the X-Files (AKA: HOW2: Discover the X-Files) (June 7, 2017) # Flying (June 14, 2017) # Ignoring Haters (June 21, 2017) # Xyzal Dealing (June 28, 2017) Season 6 # Song Making (July 5, 2017) # Fourth of July Resolutions (AKA: HOW2: Make Resolutions on the Fourth of July) (July 5, 2017) # Cooperation (July 5, 2017) # Fruit Salad Creating (AKA: HOW2: Create a Fruit Salad) (July 12, 2017) # Winning the Claw Machine (July 12, 2017) # Pornography Making (AKA: HOW2: Make Pornography) (July 12, 2017) # Avoid Losing Empathy (July 19, 2017) # HOW2 Bowl (July 19, 2017) # PCP: Phencyclidine (AKA: HOW2: Use Phencyclidine) (July 19, 2017) # Making Up a Brand for Company (July 26, 2017) # Pranking Pear (July 26, 2017) # Being a Rapper (August 2, 2017) # Taking Over the World (August 9, 2017) # Inviting Friends to Our Neighborhood Festival (August 9, 2017) # Saving Your Money (August 16, 2017) # Pickleback Band Introducing (August 23, 2017) # Wrestling a Bear (August 23, 2017) # HOW2 Swim (August 30, 2017) # Avoid Spoiling (September 6, 2017) # Going to Sleep Fast (September 13, 2017) # Dancing Like Michael Jackson (September 20, 2017) # Sandwich Making (September 27, 2017) # Pumpkin Carving (October 5, 2017) # Halloween Costume Making (October 12, 2017) # Tricking or Treating (October 19, 2017) # Eating Halloween Candy (October 26, 2017) Season 7 # Playing the Piano (November 1, 2017) # Hosting Octoberfest (November 1, 2017) # Cancel Halloween (November 1, 2017) # Using Data Storage Devices (November 1, 2017) # Pulling Off a Heist (November 8, 2017) # Roundings (November 8, 2017) # Nouns (November 8, 2017) # Voting the 2017 Olympics (November 8, 2017) # Setting Their Goals (November 15, 2017) # Bob for Apples (November 15, 2017) # Host the Seven Wonders (November 15, 2017) # Solving Climate Changes (November 15, 2017) # Digging a Dinosaur Bone (November 22, 2017) # Cut Down Pear's Trees (November 22, 2017) # Protecting Food Safety (November 22, 2017) # Hacking Anything (November 29, 2017) # Staying Away From Wildfires (November 29, 2017) # Solving the Solar System (December 6, 2017) # Celebrating 200 Videos (December 6, 2017) # Putting Up the Christmas Tree (December 6, 2017) # Putting on Santa's Nice List (December 13, 2017) # Using Guns in Public (December 13, 2017) # Saying Swear Words (December 20, 2017) # Getting Kissed Under the Mistletoe (December 20, 2017) # Kidnapping People (December 27, 2017) # Making New Year's Resolutions 2 (December 27, 2017) Season 8 # Making a Horror Movie (January 3, 2018) # Reducing Fractions (January 3, 2018) # Playing the Drums (January 10, 2018) # Ordering Food From a Restaurant (January 17, 2018) # Fixing a Doorknob (January 24, 2018) # Making a Pizza (January 31, 2018) # Naming the Planets in the Solar System (February 7, 2018) # Going to Space (February 7, 2018) # Stay Control of Your E-Mails (February 14, 2018) # Doing Valentine's Day Right (February 14, 2018) # Sponsoring Annoying Orange with Sweet Perks (February 21, 2018) # Watering a Plant (February 28, 2018) # Learning a New Language (March 7, 2018) # Snowboarding (March 14, 2018) # Being Cute (March 21, 2018) # Winning at Life (March 28, 2018) # Getting a Six Pack (April 4, 2018) # Washing Your Hands (April 11, 2018) # Playing Baseball (April 18, 2018) # Playing Poker (April 25, 2018) # Being a Master (May 2, 2018) # Doing Magic Tricks (May 9, 2018) # Being a Cop (May 16, 2018) # Winning at Fortunite (May 23, 2018) # Rewaring 200 Videos (May 23, 2018) # Setting the World Record (May 30, 2018) Season 9 # Getting Ready for School (June 6, 2018) # Teach a Lesson About the Inclined Plane (June 6, 2018) # Solving a Mystery (June 13, 2018) # Visiting Philadelphia (June 13, 2018) # Zombie Apocalypse Survival (June 20, 2018) # Avoid a Foot Fungus (June 20, 2018) # Asking a Guy Out (June 27, 2018) # Staying Cautious (June 27, 2018) # Fourth of July Celebration (July 4, 2018) # Going Around the World (July 11, 2018) # Drawing (July 18, 2018) # Singing (July 25, 2018) # Becoming an Actor (August 1, 2018) # Making a Decision (August 8, 2018) # Surviving an Earthquake (August 15, 2018) # Controlling Anger (August 22, 2018) # Answer Baldi's 3rd Question (August 29, 2018) # Making Friends (September 5, 2018) # Catching a Unicorn (September 12, 2018) # Playing Golf (September 19, 2018) # Being a Pirate (September 26, 2018) # Making Spooky Slime (October 3, 2018) # Decorating Halloween (October 10, 2018) # Scaring Pear (October 17, 2018) # Surviving Slenderman (October 24, 2018) # Slaying a Vampire (October 31, 2018) Season 10 # Master Video Games (November 7, 2018) # Protecting a House (November 7, 2018) # Cooking a Turkey (November 14, 2018) # Avoid Getting Kidnapped (November 14, 2018) # Rolling Scenes in the Footage (November 21, 2018) # Eating Without Exploding (November 21, 2018) # Customizing a Roof (November 28, 2018) # Being a Ninja (November 28, 2018) # Building a Snowman (December 5, 2018) # Keeping Christmas in 4K (December 5, 2018) # Building a Skyscraper Without Tumbling (December 12, 2018) # Making Hot Cocoa (December 12, 2018) # Organize Without Farting (December 19, 2018) # Wrapping a Present (December 19, 2018) # How to Ice Skate (December 26, 2018) # Making a Clothing Line (January 2, 2019) # Surviving an Alien Invasion (January 9, 2019) # Time Traveling (January 16, 2019) # Making a Paper Airplane (January 23, 2019) # Being Funny (January 30, 2019) # Escape from School (February 6, 2019) # Kissing Passion (February 13, 2019) # Select a Type of Car (February 13, 2019) # Being a Fireman (February 20, 2019) # Avoid Saw Blades (February 20, 2019) # Setting Up a TV (February 27, 2019) Season 11 # Celebrating the 250th Video of All (March 6, 2019) # Making More Pizza (March 6, 2019) # Keeping a Look Out for Cranberry (March 13, 2019) # Going to Disneyland (March 13, 2019) # Staying Healthy (March 20, 2019) # Making Fries From McDonald's (March 20, 2019) # Finding Bigfoot (March 27, 2019) # Avoid Losing Stuff in Kahoot! (March 27, 2019) # How to Floss (April 3, 2019) # Making a Hamburger (April 10, 2019) # Inventing Something (April 17, 2019)